


Capes and Tabards

by PapaNoLivesMatter



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, it actually gets kind of awkward and weird, the dangers of preventing children from having real childhoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaNoLivesMatter/pseuds/PapaNoLivesMatter
Summary: There are a few things about Hughie's lover that he is yet to discover, even if he were willing to put the pieces together himself. He's not though, probably something about the group healing that arises following sufficient trauma. Unfortunately, his rock is more like a pebble. (Also read the notes if you want some clarity on quite a few things).





	Capes and Tabards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its me, Bitch, That Bitch. So I kind of abandoned this account despite the fact that when I signed up it took me about two weeks to actually get the account but that's besides the point. Anyways, I just made this rather quickly as a jumping off point for things that I plan to post later which will more than likely be quite a bit longer so stay tuned for that if you like my writting or just cringing at it as I have been told through DM's. Regardless, be sure to keep an eye on this name because it is going to pump out more and more hopefully including some stories of my own design and making either here or on a Wattpad account if I can get around to it.
> 
> Onto the story: Hughie excepted the deal, although his rage against Vought (which is one letter away from being "Bought", very clever) still simmers to the surface he finds it confused and consoled in the one cape that was capable of giving him an actual apology and company. This is the sad storm that followed.

There is no man behind the cape.

That is, perhaps the most glaring thing that Hughie learns about the man...grown boy in their time together. He is as he presents himself to be for the cameras and its refreshingly inviting even if the times that Homelander forgets his company and shoots straight into the sky with the sound of thunder striking reminds the younger of another instance that led to him being covered in blood and viscera. He chooses not to think of it just as he chooses to ignore the more implicative mannerisms of the Sergeant.

It's the little things, easily forgettable and stuffed down into the back of Hughie’s mind not quite deep enough where the memories make him curl into a ball at night but not close enough to the surface that he is forced to fully realize it. It's the way Homelander watches Hughie’s hands in the rare instances that he can stay over for a meal, in the way that when they are curled up on the couch the larger man buries his face in the latter’s much lighter, narrower shoulder. They are cute actions all the same, even when Hughie chalks up Homelander’s cover hogging and almost cocooning of himself as the man just being super spoiled. He’s also able to play off the licking of cupcake batter for a Vought sponsored office party (which Hughie only mistakenly understood as a gathering of Homelander’s personal friends) from his fingers as an act of playing naughty until it went on a little too long and the slighter man joked that the cupcakes would never be done.

He can’t ignore it much anymore though. Not when Homelander sheds the cape and suit and stands before him as a newborn. There’s the rush of what should be arousal at first as Hughie explored the expanse of the larger man, delighting in the ripple of muscles that could tear him in half or the formation of bones that stand so wonderfully to support the unassuming physique. The effect is lost almost immediately when Hughie rises up to press his mouth against Homelander’s own, his hand wrapping tentatively against the other’s sex but what he sees in those blue eyes give him pause. They are unsure, uncertain and in the fading heat of the moment Hughie realized that Homelander’s hands only awkwardly held his supposed lover in a tentative embrace. Its too much, the spell is broken and Hughie pulls back to observe a flicker of pure unabashed fear.

“Hey, it's alright,” Hughie assures in what he hopes is a comforting tone, he never really was good at this stuff, “let’s just-let’s just get to bed and have a good start tomorrow morning, ok?” 

It tastes of old banality on his tongue, as if Hughie were coercing a toddler into not throwing a temper tantrum. It makes the gorge rise in the back of his throat and it bubbles up even further as Homelander nods and curls up on the bed next to him, limbs curled around himself and still staring wordlessly at the other as if waiting for some que. It feels wrong despite the details still standing proud and prominent, no longer hidden by the suit. With that in mind, the curly haired man simply drew the covers over both of them, cringing inwardly as Homelander scooted over to rest his head on the other’s chest and started once more into the other’s eyes. Those bright blue orbs revealed an unspoken apology and an endearment delivered through the act of coiling his heavy limbs across and around the other before being closed as a silent gentle sleep overcame him.

There is no man behind the cape, there is only a child.


End file.
